Mi Príncipe de Ojos Verdes 02
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Tal vez no tenga el mejor castillo, y tal vez no tenga sirvientes, o tal vez no nació en una cuna de oro, ni es de la realeza, pero él es mi príncipe. Mi príncipe de ojos verdes' Re-editado


**Esta re-edición está dedicada a Caele de SH**

 **Nena, de verdad gracias por tu comentario, ni yo misma había notado eso que dijiste.**

 **Si alguien la conoce podría mandarle esta re-edición? se los agradeceria mucho.**

* * *

 **Mi Príncipe de Ojos Verdes**

 _''Tal vez no tenga el mejor castillo, y tal vez no tenga sirvientes, o tal vez no nació en cuna de oro ni es de la realeza, pero él es mi príncipe. Mi príncipe de ojos Verdes.''_

Suspira audiblemente y mira el horizonte, sus ojos grises brillan intensamente, perdido en sus memorias, piensa en el hombre más maravilloso que ha conocido jamás. Un verdadero príncipe si le preguntan.

Aunque su familia no es muy feliz con esto, a él no le importa. Su príncipe lo ama, y él también lo ama.

A veces, y solo a veces, siente que no es suficiente. Pero su príncipe hace todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Y aunque con su sola presencia él lo es, su príncipe no se conforma y cumple todos sus caprichos.

Dios, a veces suena muy tonto pensando de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada. Siempre le había gustado la poesía, y cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar hacerlo como si escribiera un poema para su amado.

Recuerda el día en que lo conoció.

Fue un día terrible y él estaba en su peor momento. Había rabiado, llorado y despotricado contra todo lo existente cuando el apareció. No vestía una brillante armadura como en los cuentos de hadas (nuevamente su poesía, parte de sí mismo, como una extensión más de su cuerpo), y tenía un aspecto desaliñado, pero a sus ojos era el hombre más hermoso.

Con el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros e imposiblemente enredado, tez trigueña con diminutas pecas que él ha descubierto con el tiempo, y unos hermosos y profundos ojos verde esmeralda. Y ciertamente, sus ojos fueron los que más lo atrajeron hacía ese extraño y encantador príncipe. Y como le fascina el contraste de su piel pálida y sus rubios cabellos junto a la tez y cabellos propios de su príncipe.

Suspira embobado sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo, echándole una mirada al reloj que cuelga de la pared. Su príncipe está a punto de llegar. Sonríe con suavidad y se acomoda mejor en su asiento. Arregla sus rubios cabellos y alisa su camisa.

Escucha la puerta de afuera abrirse y su corazón da un brinco de expectación. Los pasos en la escalera le indican que su bello moreno también está ansioso por llegar a él, lo que le hace casi derretirse.

La puerta se abre y lo primero que ve son los hermosos ojos verdes de su príncipe, acompañados por una radiante sonrisa, que haría que el sol se pusiese verde de envidia.

—Hola dragón, ¿me extrañaste? —pregunta, entrando a la habitación y cruzándola en dos zancadas.

—Más de lo que te imaginas león —responde y abre sus brazos.

El moreno lo abraza cariñosamente y deposita un beso en su frente, otro en su nariz y un último beso en sus labios.

Es apenas un roce, pero eso lo hace volar hasta las nubes.

—Lamento la tardanza, Draco, pero en el hospital... —el rubio lo calla con un beso.

—No importa Harry, entiendo —susurra, aferrándose al cuello de su amor.

Harry sonríe apenado y acaricia con suavidad su mejilla.

—Como lamento que no puedas acompañarme Draco, ya sabes lo cascarrabias que es mi jefe y dice que eres una distracción para mí —dice medio enfurruñado, para ocultar la tristeza que le causa no estar junto a su amado todo él día. Sabe es tonto y que a veces puede ser asfixiante, pero no le importa.

Draco suspira y lo abraza con más fuerza, forzándolo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, paralizadas de por vida.

—No te preocupes, Harry, Hermione vino hoy y nos entretuvimos discutiendo ciertos puntos legales de un caso que está manejando —responde, acariciando los negros cabellos.

No admitirá que era uno de esos días, donde verse al espejo revolvía su estómago, donde estar atado a esa silla le hacía sentir pésimo, donde pensaba que en cualquier momento su Harry le presentaría a otra persona, que le diría que amaba a otro. Donde temía que al atravesar la puerta sus ojos no muestren el mismo amor que ahora. Donde la ausencia obligatoria de Harry le hacía querer encerrarse de por vida en un cascarón.

Y es que, ¿cómo alguien tan joven, y que había pasado por tanto, podía tener unos sentimientos tan puros hacia alguien como él?

Y le duele ver que su bello príncipe acongojarse por su bienestar, por eso agradece que Hermione lo vaya a ver y que no le diga a Harry sobre sus bajones de ánimo. Debe hacerle un gran regalo a la chica la próxima vez que vayan al centro, se dice.

Harry le sonríe y vuelve a besarlo, pasa sus brazos por su cuello.

—¿Qué quieres cenar, dragón? —pregunta el moreno, sus ojos brillan intensamente.

El corazón de Draco vuelve a dar un brinco, y ríe ante tanta ternura. Acaricia su mejilla y besa la punta de su nariz.

—Sorpréndeme león, pero omitamos vegetales, tu amiga me ha obligado a comerlos —hace una mueca. Odia los vegetales.

Harry ríe, y su risa es un bálsamo ante la horrible sensación de que él _no_ puede valerse por sí mismo.

—No actúes como un niño Draco, ¡tienes 33 años! —la sonrisa del moreno es cálida, contradiciendo el intento de regaño—. Como tu doctor te recomiendo que comas vegetales... Pero si cenamos pizza está noche y no le dices nada a Mione mañana te perdono el berrinche.

Draco bufa divertido, considerando la tentadora oferta de comer algo no tan nutritivo.

—De queso doble con pepperoni —dice, empuja al moreno para que se ponga en pie.

Harry ríe nuevamente. Se coloca a la espalda de Draco y empuja la silla de ruedas en la que está sentado para sacarlo.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —pregunta el rubio mientras el chico lo lleva con sumo cuidado por la rampa que han instalado, solo para su uso.

—Oh, lo usual —Draco no lo ve pero sabe que ha rodado los ojos—. Snape ha estado muy pesado, ¡como si yo no supiera hacer mi trabajo!

Draco ríe.

—Harry, tienes 28 años, deja de quejarte como un niño —le regaña, usando sus mismas palabras.

Harry lo coloca frente a la mesa, y se sienta frente a él, teléfono en mano.

—Lo dices porque no eres tú el que tiene que trabajar con un tirano que te odia porque odiaba a tu padre—Harry hace un puchero.

Y Draco está seguro de que dirá algo más, pero tal parece que al otro lado de la línea han contestado, pues ordena lo que cenaran ese día.

Se quedan en silencio cuando Harry cuelga y Draco se entretiene mirándolo.

Mientras más lo mira, más se enamora. ¿Cómo ese hermoso ángel se enamoró de él?

Y mirándolo ahí, preparando té y esperando pacientemente la pizza el miedo vuelve a instalarse en su pecho.

Tiene miedo de que su príncipe encuentre a alguien más, de su edad, que pueda satisfacerlo en _todo._ Que lo acompañe a las aburridas conferencias médicas, que lo acompañe a las cenas con sus compañeros, alguien con quien caminar por el parque, tomados de la mano.

Sobre todo, alguien capaz de complacerlo con más que caricias y besos.

Se queda mirando fijamente la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos. Son miedos infundados, pero están ahí.

—¿Draco?

Pestañea y mira al moreno, que lo observa preocupado. Una de las cajas de pizza abierta entre los dos. ¿Se había quedado pensando tanto tiempo?

—¿Estás bien? Te quedaste en el limbo un rato —dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. No me digas que estás pensando en Higgs de nuevo.

No es un reproche, más bien una broma mezclada con celos. Draco le sonríe y agita la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—Ah, entonces, ¿quiéres pimienta u orégano? —pregunta divertido, mostrándole los condimentos.

Draco bufa y toma la pimienta. No solo a él le gusta la pizza con dicho condimento, ¿verdad?

Harry parece divertido, pero ataca su cena como si tuviera siglos sin comer.

"No me dejaron comer nada en toda la tarde" se excusa entre mordidas y Draco siente otro arranque de ternura. Y sus miedos se desvanecen como espuma en el mar.

Harry habla hasta por los codos nuevamente, entre mordidas, quejándose de su tirano jefe y de lo ansioso que está por que lo transfieran a otra área. No es que no le guste trabajar para Snape. Es uno de los mejores doctores conocidos. Pero que este constantemente tirándole tierra y criticando su trabajo lo exaspera.

Draco come silenciosamente, entretenido con lo terrible del día de su Harry. Pero sabe que el moreno no aceptara una transferencia. No para darle el gusto a Snape, al menos.

Y observándole así, feliz por su trabajo, Draco sonríe y se siente completo de nuevo.

—Harry —llama.

El moreno alza la vista.

—¿Sí?

Draco lo observa, algo de salsa en la comisura de los labios y orégano en el mentón. Sonríe encariñado, se inclina y acaricia la mejilla del moreno.

—Te amo Harry —dice.

Los ojos del moreno brillan y una radiante sonrisa ilumina su cara.

—Yo también te amo Draco —se inclina para rosar sus labios y continua con su cena.

Tal vez Harry Potter no viviese en un enorme castillo, y tal vez no tuviese sirvientes para ayudarlo. Tal vez no nació en _"cuna de oro"_ como él, ni fuese de la realeza. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviese sangre azul, a pesar de la cuantiosa herencia de los Potter (que no utiliza para nada), pero Harry es su príncipe.

Su hermoso y comprensivo príncipe de ojos verdes, que lo salvo de la desesperación en la que casi se hunde cuando, hace tan solo dos años, en ese terrible accidente perdió la capacidad para caminar nuevamente y creyó que ya nadie estaría con un inútil –cosa que Harry le refutara un millón de veces, enojado porque piense así de si mismo– malhumorado como él. El hermoso príncipe que le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Le sonríe tiernamente y Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente.

Harry no es príncipe por una corona. Es su príncipe porque es su mundo completo, su salvador, su ángel y toda su vida.

Y sobre todo, es _todo suyo._

~Fin~


End file.
